<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priceless by Guccitaekook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494767">Priceless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccitaekook/pseuds/Guccitaekook'>Guccitaekook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bangtan, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jk - Fandom, btsjungkook, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccitaekook/pseuds/Guccitaekook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and your love are priceless. You are absolutely precious and your value can never be determined." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Jeon Jungkook</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jungkook</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as beautiful in a red dress as Natalia looks in hers at this precise moment. That slit that runs down her right leg looks very sexy, yet so elegant at the same time. I look around the venue and notice a few men staring at her then glancing at me, probably jealous of the fact that I managed to pay enough money to buy her from anyone in this room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I once again drift my eyes to the woman who I just bought for tonight, her eyes are dead set on the female on stage who is being auctioned. She has her legs crossed and her hands rest on top of her exposed knee. I gulp at the sight and force myself to look away and instead look at Hoseok, the man who dragged me into this place. Not that I didn't want to come, sure I was curious about this whole auctioning thing that he kept talking about, but I didn't come with the intentions of buying a female.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was only supposed to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was only here to clear my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet here I am staring down at the Rolex around my wrist, eagerly waiting for this auction to be over so that I can take her with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's very sexy," Hoseok says, bringing the glass full of whiskey up to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, she is," I nod, looking at Natalia once again. She's now looking around and shifting in her seat, almost as if she were looking for someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you taking her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's her first time Jungkook, you might as well make her night enjoyable, and memorable," he winks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes fall on the empty glass in front of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This thing is about to be over, think of a place soon but whatever you do don't take her to your place. Some get attached and because they know that you have money, they come back asking for more. You don't want to put yourself in that position."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not replying to his comment, I stop the waitress walking by and ask her to bring me another glass of whiskey, to which she replies with a quick nod. I trace the rim of the glass in front of me with my middle finger while staring at Natalia. I'm not exactly sure why I decided to buy her. I'm not the type of person to do things on impulse, but I guess the way that she was nervously looking around while men bet on her is what made me want to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing that I noticed when I walked into this place was that it was full of mostly older men, which is actually a bit disturbing. Knowing that all these men are here to buy younger girls to spend a night with them makes me angry, but I can't judge since I, myself am sitting here doing the same exact thing that they are doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that was our last lady of the night," the host says and everyone starts clapping, including me. "Please join us again next week and come see a dozen new beautiful faces as well as your already favorite ones!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men around me start cheering and some even get on their feet as the host asks the auctioned girls to stand on stage again for one last round of applause. Although they are all absolutely gorgeous, my eyes can't seem to drift away from her, the girl in the alluring, ruby red dress. Her eyes are scanning the area while a forced smile sits on her lips, clearly feeling uncomfortable in front of all these men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enjoy your night, I'm gonna go get my girl," Hoseok pats my back before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of standing on stage for everyone to see them again, the host asks the girls to go backstage and that's when I stand on my feet and walk out of the venue and to my car. The man who took my money told me to drive around back and give the name of the girl who I just bought and she would be brought out to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that's exactly what I do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Name?" A tall, buff bodyguard asks as I put my car in park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jungkook."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Name of the female."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Natalia," I gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a quick nod, he turns around and I impatiently tap my index finger against the steering wheel while I wait for him to come back with her. The seconds seem to turn into minutes and I don't understand why the hell I'm so eager and at the same time so anxious. Maybe it's because I've been craving to be with someone for a while now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've been feeling so lonely lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light knock against the windshield forces me out of the dark thoughts that were about to invade my mind. I look to my right and see her standing outside, so I quickly get out of the car and rush to the other side to stand by her. She's a lot shorter than I thought, her head reaches just below my chin. She looks up at me and I'm able to get a clear view of her dark, chocolate, almond shaped eyes that seem to be twinkling as she examines my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing my throat, I open the door for her and she hesitates for a few seconds, almost looking confused at my gesture before getting inside. Once seated, I slowly close the door and rush back to the driver side and quickly get in and drive off, but not before taking a quick look at her. She has now tucked her hair behind her ear and I'm able to see all the earrings that adorn her ear. Staring from her earlobe and moving up to her cartilage piercing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We sit in silence as I drive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two strangers driving around the city at night isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, especially when she's only here with me because I paid a good amount of money for her company. I look around the city and let out a soft sight. I know that Hoseok said to not take her to my house but I don't exactly know where else to go. I mean, a hotel would probably be the most appropriate place to go to, given the circumstances that we're in, but I don't exactly want her for what she probably thinks I paid so much money for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After putting some more thought into it, I opt out of taking her to my house and decide to go to a place where we would be surrounded by more people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are we doing here?" Natalia finally speaks when I put the car in park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can use a drink," I coldly answer before getting out of the car, making my way towards the passenger side. But before I get a chance to even get close to the door, she has already gotten off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let out a sigh and motion for her to follow me inside which she quietly does. The only sound I hear is that of her heels, they're quickly clicking behind me as she tries to keep up with my long footsteps. Once we have reached the entrance, we are led to my usual table that is towards the back of the restaurant and away from the crowded areas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you be having your usual, Mr. Jeon?" The waitress asks with a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, what would you like?" My eyes trail away from the waitress and towards Natalia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just water please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waitress nods and walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a drinker?" She shakes her head. "I see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I allow my eyes to trail down her figure. She's slouching a little and playing with a ring around her index finger while tapping her heels against the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't mean to be rude," she clears her throat. "But how long will we be here for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why? Are you in a hurry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am," she deadpans. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting, or what I was told would happen and I had other plans for this evening, so I would like to know when you will be getting what you paid for."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that all you want?" I say without thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you already paid, didn't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I raise a brow. She was completely silent on the way here and now that she's talking to me I am seeing a feisty side of this complete stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I did. Therefore you will spend as much time as I'd like you to spend with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You paid to have sex with me, not to bring me out in public to have a drink with you," she replies, grabbing her purse from the table and standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" I quickly stand up and grab her wrist to stop her from walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This isn't what Henry said would happen, so I'm leaving. I'm not here to keep you company and like I said earlier, I'm in a rush."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't you rather spend time doing this than sleeping with a complete stranger?" I release her wrist and shove both of my hands in my pockets. "Sounds like a better end of the deal if you ask me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well guess what, I didn't ask you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow," I smirk and lick my lips. "Okay look, I'm just trying to make this situation a little less awkward."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Less awkward? I don't think that's going to be possible. It became awkward the moment that you decided to pay five million dollars to take my virginity away," she states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were the one who showed up to that auction, you put yourself in this situation. And if you really look at the bigger picture, you should be thanking me. If it weren't for the large amount of money that I paid, at this moment you'd be in bed with some old hag."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lets out a laugh while looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks, I'm leaving now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns on her heels and starts to make her way towards the exit but doesn't get very far. I rush after her and once again take a hold of her wrist and spin her around so she's facing me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I paid a good amount of money to be with you tonight and you're not leaving until I am pleased. Understood?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as beautiful in a red dress as Natalia looks in hers at this precise moment. That slit that runs down her right leg looks very sexy, yet so elegant at the same time. I look around the venue and notice a few men staring at her then glancing at me, probably jealous of the fact that I managed to pay enough money to buy her from anyone in this room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I once again drift my eyes to the woman who I just bought for tonight, her eyes are dead set on the female on stage who is being auctioned. She has her legs crossed and her hands rest on top of her exposed knee. I gulp at the sight and force myself to look away and instead look at Hoseok, the man who dragged me into this place. Not that I didn't want to come, sure I was curious about this whole auctioning thing that he kept talking about, but I didn't come with the intentions of buying a female. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was only supposed to watch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was only here to clear my mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet here I am staring down at the Rolex around my wrist, eagerly waiting for this auction to be over so that I can take her with me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's very sexy," Hoseok says, bringing the glass full of whiskey up to his lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she is," I nod, looking at Natalia once again. She's now looking around and shifting in her seat, almost as if she were looking for someone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you taking her?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's her first time Jungkook, you might as well make her night enjoyable, and memorable," he winks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My eyes fall on the empty glass in front of me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This thing is about to be over, think of a place soon but whatever you do don't take her to your place. Some get attached and because they know that you have money, they come back asking for more. You don't want to put yourself in that position."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not replying to his comment, I stop the waitress walking by and ask her to bring me another glass of whiskey, to which she replies with a quick nod. I trace the rim of the glass in front of me with my middle finger while staring at Natalia. I'm not exactly sure why I decided to buy her. I'm not the type of person to do things on impulse, but I guess the way that she was nervously looking around while men bet on her is what made me want to do it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that I noticed when I walked into this place was that it was full of mostly older men, which is actually a bit disturbing. Knowing that all these men are here to buy younger girls to spend a night with them makes me angry, but I can't judge since I, myself am sitting here doing the same exact thing that they are doing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that was our last lady of the night," the host says and everyone starts clapping, including me. "Please join us again next week and come see a dozen new beautiful faces as well as your already favorite ones!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The men around me start cheering and some even get on their feet as the host asks the auctioned girls to stand on stage again for one last round of applause. Although they are all absolutely gorgeous, my eyes can't seem to drift away from her, the girl in the alluring, ruby red dress. Her eyes are scanning the area while a forced smile sits on her lips, clearly feeling uncomfortable in front of all these men. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your night, I'm gonna go get my girl," Hoseok pats my back before walking away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of standing on stage for everyone to see them again, the host asks the girls to go backstage and that's when I stand on my feet and walk out of the venue and to my car. The man who took my money told me to drive around back and give the name of the girl who I just bought and she would be brought out to me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So that's exactly what I do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Name?" A tall, buff bodyguard asks as I put my car in park. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Name of the female."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Natalia," I gulp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a quick nod, he turns around and I impatiently tap my index finger against the steering wheel while I wait for him to come back with her. The seconds seem to turn into minutes and I don't understand why the hell I'm so eager and at the same time so anxious. Maybe it's because I've been craving to be with someone for a while now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I've been feeling so lonely lately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A light knock against the windshield forces me out of the dark thoughts that were about to invade my mind. I look to my right and see her standing outside, so I quickly get out of the car and rush to the other side to stand by her. She's a lot shorter than I thought, her head reaches just below my chin. She looks up at me and I'm able to get a clear view of her dark, chocolate, almond shaped eyes that seem to be twinkling as she examines my face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clearing my throat, I open the door for her and she hesitates for a few seconds, almost looking confused at my gesture before getting inside. Once seated, I slowly close the door and rush back to the driver side and quickly get in and drive off, but not before taking a quick look at her. She has now tucked her hair behind her ear and I'm able to see all the earrings that adorn her ear. Staring from her earlobe and moving up to her cartilage piercing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We sit in silence as I drive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two strangers driving around the city at night isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, especially when she's only here with me because I paid a good amount of money for her company. I look around the city and let out a soft sight. I know that Hoseok said to not take her to my house but I don't exactly know where else to go. I mean, a hotel would probably be the most appropriate place to go to, given the circumstances that we're in, but I don't exactly want her for what she probably thinks I paid so much money for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After putting some more thought into it, I opt out of taking her to my house and decide to go to a place where we would be surrounded by more people. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing here?" Natalia finally speaks when I put the car in park.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can use a drink," I coldly answer before getting out of the car, making my way towards the passenger side. But before I get a chance to even get close to the door, she has already gotten off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh and motion for her to follow me inside which she quietly does. The only sound I hear is that of her heels, they're quickly clicking behind me as she tries to keep up with my long footsteps. Once we have reached the entrance, we are led to my usual table that is towards the back of the restaurant and away from the crowded areas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will you be having your usual, Mr. Jeon?" The waitress asks with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, what would you like?" My eyes trail away from the waitress and towards Natalia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just water please."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The waitress nods and walks away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not a drinker?" She shakes her head. "I see."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I allow my eyes to trail down her figure. She's slouching a little and playing with a ring around her index finger while tapping her heels against the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to be rude," she clears her throat. "But how long will we be here for?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Are you in a hurry?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am," she deadpans. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting, or what I was told would happen and I had other plans for this evening, so I would like to know when you will be getting what you paid for."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you want?" I say without thinking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well you already paid, didn't you?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I raise a brow. She was completely silent on the way here and now that she's talking to me I am seeing a feisty side of this complete stranger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I did. Therefore you will spend as much time as I'd like you to spend with me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You paid to have sex with me, not to bring me out in public to have a drink with you," she replies, grabbing her purse from the table and standing up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" I quickly stand up and grab her wrist to stop her from walking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't what Henry said would happen, so I'm leaving. I'm not here to keep you company and like I said earlier, I'm in a rush."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't you rather spend time doing this than sleeping with a complete stranger?" I release her wrist and shove both of my hands in my pockets. "Sounds like a better end of the deal if you ask me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well guess what, I didn't ask you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," I smirk and lick my lips. "Okay look, I'm just trying to make this situation a little less awkward."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Less awkward? I don't think that's going to be possible. It became awkward the moment that you decided to pay five million dollars to take my virginity away," she states. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You were the one who showed up to that auction, you put yourself in this situation. And if you really look at the bigger picture, you should be thanking me. If it weren't for the large amount of money that I paid, at this moment you'd be in bed with some old hag." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She lets out a laugh while looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks, I'm leaving now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turns on her heels and starts to make her way towards the exit but doesn't get very far. I rush after her and once again take a hold of her wrist and spin her around so she's facing me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I paid a good amount of money to be with you tonight and you're not leaving until I am pleased. Understood?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as beautiful in a red dress as Natalia looks in hers at this precise moment. That slit that runs down her right leg looks very sexy, yet so elegant at the same time. I look around the venue and notice a few men staring at her then glancing at me, probably jealous of the fact that I managed to pay enough money to buy her from anyone in this room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I once again drift my eyes to the woman who I just bought for tonight, her eyes are dead set on the female on stage who is being auctioned. She has her legs crossed and her hands rest on top of her exposed knee. I gulp at the sight and force myself to look away and instead look at Hoseok, the man who dragged me into this place. Not that I didn't want to come, sure I was curious about this whole auctioning thing that he kept talking about, but I didn't come with the intentions of buying a female. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was only supposed to watch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was only here to clear my mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet here I am staring down at the Rolex around my wrist, eagerly waiting for this auction to be over so that I can take her with me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's very sexy," Hoseok says, bringing the glass full of whiskey up to his lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she is," I nod, looking at Natalia once again. She's now looking around and shifting in her seat, almost as if she were looking for someone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you taking her?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's her first time Jungkook, you might as well make her night enjoyable, and memorable," he winks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My eyes fall on the empty glass in front of me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This thing is about to be over, think of a place soon but whatever you do don't take her to your place. Some get attached and because they know that you have money, they come back asking for more. You don't want to put yourself in that position."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not replying to his comment, I stop the waitress walking by and ask her to bring me another glass of whiskey, to which she replies with a quick nod. I trace the rim of the glass in front of me with my middle finger while staring at Natalia. I'm not exactly sure why I decided to buy her. I'm not the type of person to do things on impulse, but I guess the way that she was nervously looking around while men bet on her is what made me want to do it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that I noticed when I walked into this place was that it was full of mostly older men, which is actually a bit disturbing. Knowing that all these men are here to buy younger girls to spend a night with them makes me angry, but I can't judge since I, myself am sitting here doing the same exact thing that they are doing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that was our last lady of the night," the host says and everyone starts clapping, including me. "Please join us again next week and come see a dozen new beautiful faces as well as your already favorite ones!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The men around me start cheering and some even get on their feet as the host asks the auctioned girls to stand on stage again for one last round of applause. Although they are all absolutely gorgeous, my eyes can't seem to drift away from her, the girl in the alluring, ruby red dress. Her eyes are scanning the area while a forced smile sits on her lips, clearly feeling uncomfortable in front of all these men. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your night, I'm gonna go get my girl," Hoseok pats my back before walking away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of standing on stage for everyone to see them again, the host asks the girls to go backstage and that's when I stand on my feet and walk out of the venue and to my car. The man who took my money told me to drive around back and give the name of the girl who I just bought and she would be brought out to me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So that's exactly what I do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Name?" A tall, buff bodyguard asks as I put my car in park. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Name of the female."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Natalia," I gulp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a quick nod, he turns around and I impatiently tap my index finger against the steering wheel while I wait for him to come back with her. The seconds seem to turn into minutes and I don't understand why the hell I'm so eager and at the same time so anxious. Maybe it's because I've been craving to be with someone for a while now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I've been feeling so lonely lately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A light knock against the windshield forces me out of the dark thoughts that were about to invade my mind. I look to my right and see her standing outside, so I quickly get out of the car and rush to the other side to stand by her. She's a lot shorter than I thought, her head reaches just below my chin. She looks up at me and I'm able to get a clear view of her dark, chocolate, almond shaped eyes that seem to be twinkling as she examines my face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clearing my throat, I open the door for her and she hesitates for a few seconds, almost looking confused at my gesture before getting inside. Once seated, I slowly close the door and rush back to the driver side and quickly get in and drive off, but not before taking a quick look at her. She has now tucked her hair behind her ear and I'm able to see all the earrings that adorn her ear. Staring from her earlobe and moving up to her cartilage piercing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We sit in silence as I drive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two strangers driving around the city at night isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, especially when she's only here with me because I paid a good amount of money for her company. I look around the city and let out a soft sight. I know that Hoseok said to not take her to my house but I don't exactly know where else to go. I mean, a hotel would probably be the most appropriate place to go to, given the circumstances that we're in, but I don't exactly want her for what she probably thinks I paid so much money for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After putting some more thought into it, I opt out of taking her to my house and decide to go to a place where we would be surrounded by more people. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing here?" Natalia finally speaks when I put the car in park.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can use a drink," I coldly answer before getting out of the car, making my way towards the passenger side. But before I get a chance to even get close to the door, she has already gotten off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh and motion for her to follow me inside which she quietly does. The only sound I hear is that of her heels, they're quickly clicking behind me as she tries to keep up with my long footsteps. Once we have reached the entrance, we are led to my usual table that is towards the back of the restaurant and away from the crowded areas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will you be having your usual, Mr. Jeon?" The waitress asks with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, what would you like?" My eyes trail away from the waitress and towards Natalia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just water please."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The waitress nods and walks away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not a drinker?" She shakes her head. "I see."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I allow my eyes to trail down her figure. She's slouching a little and playing with a ring around her index finger while tapping her heels against the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to be rude," she clears her throat. "But how long will we be here for?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Are you in a hurry?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am," she deadpans. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting, or what I was told would happen and I had other plans for this evening, so I would like to know when you will be getting what you paid for."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you want?" I say without thinking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well you already paid, didn't you?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I raise a brow. She was completely silent on the way here and now that she's talking to me I am seeing a feisty side of this complete stranger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I did. Therefore you will spend as much time as I'd like you to spend with me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You paid to have sex with me, not to bring me out in public to have a drink with you," she replies, grabbing her purse from the table and standing up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" I quickly stand up and grab her wrist to stop her from walking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't what Henry said would happen, so I'm leaving. I'm not here to keep you company and like I said earlier, I'm in a rush."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't you rather spend time doing this than sleeping with a complete stranger?" I release her wrist and shove both of my hands in my pockets. "Sounds like a better end of the deal if you ask me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well guess what, I didn't ask you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," I smirk and lick my lips. "Okay look, I'm just trying to make this situation a little less awkward."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Less awkward? I don't think that's going to be possible. It became awkward the moment that you decided to pay five million dollars to take my virginity away," she states. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You were the one who showed up to that auction, you put yourself in this situation. And if you really look at the bigger picture, you should be thanking me. If it weren't for the large amount of money that I paid, at this moment you'd be in bed with some old hag." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She lets out a laugh while looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks, I'm leaving now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turns on her heels and starts to make her way towards the exit but doesn't get very far. I rush after her and once again take a hold of her wrist and spin her around so she's facing me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I paid a good amount of money to be with you tonight and you're not leaving until I am pleased. Understood?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I get five hundred thousand for this beautiful young lady?" The tall blonde male next to me says as he twirls me around on stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My ruby red dress moves around with me before falling back in place as I stay still once again. I look down at my outfit and fix my hair to make sure that it is covering my breasts, as this dress exposes nearly half of them. Taking a deep breath, I look up again and intertwine my fingers in front of my stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why I allowed Camila to talk me into this is beyond me, I could have gotten money some other way. But in all honesty, this is much faster so I can't complain. The amount of money that all these men here are willing to waste on a female is beyond belief, but I'll take it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll give you six hundred thousand," a short, blue eyed male who sits in the front row says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we lock eyes he winks and smirks while spreading his legs apart and letting his left hand drop in between his legs. I fake a smile before looking at the man by my side again, who is clearly excited about the numbers going up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seven," I hear someone else shout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the lights are shining on me and I'm not able to properly see where that voice is coming from since he is so far back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One million." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes widen as a male suddenly stands on his feet and starts walking towards the middle of the floor. I focus my eyes on him but no matter how hard I try to see his face, I am not able to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Two million," another voice challenges the man standing in the middle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Three." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of that number, everyone starts bickering around, but there is always one person trying to bid higher and when someone raises their offer to four million, he seems quite unpleased. He shoves his hands in his front pockets and takes a couple steps closer to the stage where the bright lights shine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am now able to see him a little more clear. His dark hair falls messily over his hooded eyes, which are dead set on me. He is wearing a black suit which is nicely fitted to his body, as well as a very expensive looking chain around his neck and diamond earrings that are shinning brighter than the stars when the light hits them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Five million." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The host of this entire show lets his mouth drop open and looks around, asking if anyone is willing to bid higher. But no one does. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Highest bid yet!" The host eagerly shouts before standing by the edge of the stage so he can lean closer towards the male standing in front of us. "What is your name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jungkook." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And our precious Natalia has been sold to Jungkook."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>